


Promise

by fatealitheia



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nanase Riku adopted by other(s), OC as supporting chara, Some spoiler from the game, Tenn need a hug, Timeline? What Timeline?, Tsukumo Riku, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatealitheia/pseuds/fatealitheia
Summary: Tenn remember vaguely, the promise of that time. A childish promise that he didn't take seriously. Now ... If only he can rewind time, he wished to never leave that child side, so that child won’t fullfil that promise this way. He never know that, this child innocent smile can hurt him so much. Crimson red ruby that glinted with warmness and smile that so bright and warm ... It's still there … alongside bitterness and coldness.





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own IDOLiSH7 XD  
> And english is not my mother language, sorry for my bad grammar or any typo  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before TRIGGER win new award artist at IDOLiSH7 : TRIGGER - Before the Radiant Glory
> 
> Edited : 28 July 2019

October, the month of autumn. Blush pink eyes looked around as he saw many brilliant red maple leaves around his current position. Tenn blow a hot air toward his hand while leaning at the fence, waiting for his band mates to arrive.

They, TRIGGER, just debuted a few months ago, their schedule usually very hectic. But their manager, Anesagi, said that they can rest it easy this few day. But next week, they will began their hectic schedule again as idol from Yaotome production. For it has been confirmed that they were nominated for the new artist award.

The TRIGGER center didn't want to waste any his day off by resting, he want to learn for the sake of perfecting his performance, for the sake of his fans, he need to be a perfect idol. (In the back of his mind, Kujou Takamasa teaching kept on echoing.)

Rose quartz eyes looked up the cloudy sky, there's no sun that will bring warm yet. Since the sun being blocked by the thick cloud. Tenn eyes slowly closed, he can't help himself for not remembering.

Red hair and bright crimson ruby eyes that belong to someone from his past... Someone that he used to protect with all of his life... The brother he loved—love so much... And the brother he leave behind and betrayed.

_"Tenn-nii! Tenn-nii! Where are you going with that man!!! Tenn-niiiii!!!!"_

_Small hand of a child trying to reach out toward him. Bright crimson eyes filled with tears, pleading toward him. But with clenched hands... he ignored the plea and turn around. With hand holding to the man beside him and heavy heart, he leave his most precious person... for that own person sake._

_Even without turning around Tenn already know that there will be feeling of betrayal painted at that innocent eyes. Tenn didn't turn around, more exactly he didn't want too. For the most thing he fear was... there will be hatred painted at that bright eyes he love so much. The hate that being intended for him... for his heart won't be able to take that hate._

"Oi Tenn!"

Tenn snapped from his daydream and jumped slightly. He turned around and saw that his band mate already arrived. Two man whose older from him. Silverish blue eyes looked at him with narrowed eyes, though slight worry painted that beautiful eyes.

His leader always easy to read as ever.

"Oh, you two finally arrived. Gaku, Ryuu."

The silver haired man huffed while folding his hand in front of his chest "We already arrived a few minutes ago, i tried to call you since earlier but you didn't respond."

"Is that so..." Muttered Tenn

"Tenn, are you alright?"

Tenn turn around to look at the oldest member of TRIGGER. Ryuu bright golden eyes looking at him with worry. The brown haired man always such a worrywart, but Tenn didn't hate this side of Ryuu at all. In response of Ryuu question Tenn only nod his head to confirm that he was fine, he then turn around and ask over his shoulder.

"Shall we go now?"

Gaku and Ryuu look at each other and shrugging their shoulder before they followed Tenn. Both of them already began to used to their center cold behaviour. The three then walked toward a venue that slowly packed with people.

This venue was where an idol will perform tonight... An idol whose reputation in par with Re:vale, though some say this idol reputation already surpass Re:Vale. A single male idol who was using the stage name 'Terra'.

An idol that debuted one year after Re:vale debut, he still remember how shocked Takamasa was when he heard Terra singing. And Tenn himself felt shocked when he heard that person voice. The voice felt so familiar, yet at the same time felt foreign.

Tenn was having a hard time to describe his feeling when he heard the voice. Passionate, full of endless emotion, even Tenn himself felt overwhelmed when he heard Terra sing. Debuted under Tsukumo Pro around two years ago. Already win many award only after one year debuted

No one ever saw his real face. Terra always use hoodie when he was on stage, never allowing anyone to saw his full face, ever.

Many fans like this mysterious side of Terra, though in the end they really curious of Terra's real face. Then suddenly a few months ago, at Terra's official site, there's a question.

_'Do you want to know who is Terra?'_

Many choose 'Yes' (including him). Then after a few week that question being posted, another post being uploaded. It was a date for a concert, today. Many speculated that something different will happened at this concert.

Feeling curious, Tenn decided to come to the concert. After all he can learn from fellow idol just by watching. To his surprise both Gaku and Ryuu went to watch this concert as well. In the end they just decided to came together wearing disguise.

Right now they were already in the line, waiting for their turn to get inside the venue. While waiting both Gaku and Ryuu talk to each other about Terra, for Tenn, he silently watched his band mate with a soft and faint smile. When Gaku turn to him, Tenn immediately hide his smile with blank face.

"It surprised me actually." Suddenly Gaku said that, Tenn tilt his head, like asking Gaku to elaborate his words more. "That you're fans of Terra."

With brow raised Tenn replied Gaku statement "Is there something wrong with that? I like his song, and he never disappoint his fans. And i think i can learn from his performance."

"In the end it went to work huh. So uncute."

"Shut up you old man."

"You...!"

"Both of you, please don't fight! We're outside right now!"

-Time Skip-

Tenn was frozen at where he stand, his blush pink eyes focused at the single male idol that singing at the stage. Dancing and singing under the many light of the stage. Wearing his usual stage costume, black hoodie with red line at some part that covered his upside face and fancy black trouser, was Terra. The beautiful voice that can be heard, enchanting every listener at the venue, a dance so energetic yet graceful (is that possible?).

Both Ryuu and Gaku who stood beside him were shocked, it seems like this was the first time the two got the chance to hear Terra voice directly. Both of them were dumb struct, like can't believing what they heard and saw.

"Wow... I know this person is good but..." Muttered Gaku

"Hearing directly is really different huh..." Continued Ryuu

Tenn only kept on silently watching the idol on stage. Takamasa once said that this person, Terra, was a person that closest to reach Zero, even more that Re:Vale. But at the same time his adopted father said that this person was a monster. Tenn always wondered why the older Kujou said that.

But hearing the person himself singing directly like this... With voice full of emotion that being conveyed succesfully to the entire audience here. Somehow Tenn got the reason why. This person, Terra, manage to instantly change the atmosphere of the venue as Terra himself desired.

When the song was sad one, the air around the audience change instantly, like they themselves feeling the same as Terra, completely understand what was Terra song try to convey. The same can be said when the song was happy and energetic one.

Then a few minute after short break, suddenly the light on the stage being turned off. All of the audience felt surprise and panicked because the venue become completely dark. Even TRIGGER felt slightly panicked.

"Black out?" Asked Gaku to no one

"No, that impossible. Even if black out did happened, the staff will use emergency power to finish the show." Answered Tenn, eyes still locked to the stage. It was really dark, but a few second later after his eyes adjusted to the darkness Tenn can saw it. There's slight movement on the stage.

Then all of them heard it, the music began to play. The music for Terra new song, Zero. A single light at the stage turned on, revealing someone standing at the stage with a black cloak complete with the hood. Completely covering the person entire from expect for the person lower face. Then... the person opened his mouth.

_Everybody give me an attention!_

That single sentence and voice was enough to convince all of the audience the one that standing there was Terra. And everyone gasp in surprise when they saw what was Terra doing. One of Terra hand reach up toward the clasp at the front of his cloak and opened it. Terra immediately throw back the cloak.

All eyes at the venue widened in disbelieve when Terra dispose his black cloak while the person singing. Standing on stage, illuminated by the stage light was a young man. Red shirt alongside black vest and trouser adorning his lean body. Black gloved hand reached out toward the audience.

The entire venue immediately full of shout and scream of happiness. For finally after many years passed the mysterious Terra showed his face! And it didn't disappoint the fans at all. Not with the young man look.

Red hair that sway with movement while he was dancing and singing. Pair of crimson red ruby that glinted with kindness and innocent yet at the same time full of mystery (for those who close to him, they might saw slight coldness). His face shining with youthfulness and confident smile painted at his face.

Like seeing magic being performed, all of the audience at the venue even the staff were being struck in awe. Terra voice manage to capture the entire venue with his charming voice. No one... NO ONE, at the venue manage to escape Terra enchanting voice.

_Tenn-nii, Tenn-nii!_

**What is it Riku?**

Rose quartz eyes locked to the form on the stage, unmoving. For him, like the other audience, was being struck with Terra's voice. Memory of his beloved brother immediately engulfed him. A memory of a certain promise...

_You see... I have a dream!_

**And what is your dream Riku?**

_I want to sing at the same stage as Tenn-nii! Since i'm sure Tenn-nii will become an idol._

**Oh, is that so? I will do my best to be an idol then. But before that you need to be healty first Riku.**

_I will do my best to be healty! Then it's a promise ok Tenn-nii?_

**Promise?**

_Yes! One day i'll sing on the same stage as you! That's a promise!_

Tenn was snapped from his lane of memory when he heard roar of applause. When he look up he saw that Terra already finished the song already, did he lost at his memory that long?

After that one of the staff give a mic to Terra, with a smile and nod toward the staff Terra accept it and turn his head toward the audience. The young man the waved his hand toward his fans with a smile, while mic ready near his mouth, he opened his mouth.

"Good evening everyone."

Roar of 'Good evening' can be heard from the audience, Terra smile brightly toward all of them. When their greeting went down he continued.

"All of you might be surprised for this sudden reveal. But many question about who i am already accumulate so much. Then my manager and i decide to do a vote. Then majority of you choose to vote to know my identity." Terra rub his back head with sheepish smile he then continued his talk

"To be honest i'm not that confident with my look, but i can't allow my dearest fan to be disappointed right?" Terra asked that with a wink, cue to that many fans screaming in delight, Terra only chuckle slightly. The red head then took out something from his hand, it was a sheet of paper that folded to a small square.

"Since all of you want to know me, i decided with the help of many Staff-san, we listed many question that often asked about me." Terra then unfolded the paper and began to read and answer the question one by one.

"What i do on my off day? I like reading a book, especially Japanese literature and some medic book. Maybe some of you can recommend a good book for me?"

'Is that what you do on your break Riku? It seems you still like reading huh.' Thought Tenn with fond expression painted at his face. Thankfully his other band mate too focused with Terra, so they didn't saw it.

"Favourite season, food and drink? Hmm... fall i think. Seeing the beautiful red maple leaves is somehow shooting right. Though it's little bit cold. For food, i like strawberry, wait fruit is food as well right?"

The audience laughing when they saw Terra panicked face, Terra smiled when he he heard the audience laugh at his joke. And he continued on with the many question.

'I thought your favourite food is omurice Riku? Did it change?'

"Last question are... My birthday and name? Hmm... should i told all of you?" At here Terra tilt his head with a teasing smirk, the audience whining when they heard Terra teasing, Terra chuckled lightly 

"Alright, alright. I will tell all of you. I was born on 7 September."

Tenn eyes widened when he heard that. No it was wrong, Terra not born on that date... Terra was born at the same date as him, 9 July! Suddenly crimson red ruby and rose quartz clashed, the red head lips slowly curved into a cold smile for a while. But when Tenn blinked the cold smile no where to see.

Did the red head saw him just now or it was just a coincidence?

"While for my name, my name is...." No it was not coincidence, the red head knew, the red head knew where exactly Tenn position was. For once again red clashed with pink, and Terra next word...

**"...Tsukumo Riku."**

Shattered Tenn's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think all of you already know who Terra is from beginning XD  
> Sorry Tenn, i often torment you, but your character just made it easy for me to torment you :')  
> For those who played I7 game might be know why Tsukumo name is dangerous wwwww  
> For those who read lost melody, i still continued it. Something happened and because of that the next chapter delayed. I hope you can wait patiently :')


	2. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed. English is not my mother language, sorry for any wrong grammar and typo  
> warning : there's major spoiler for those who didn't play the game. So if you continue to read, you will find some information that not yet aired at I7 anime.

A freezing wind breeze made his pale pink hair flutter slightly, even though he already wear a jacket the cold still manage to penetrate his jacket. Wearing a hat and glasses to cover his identity he continue to walk at this cold day.

December had came, soon it's time for BoW. Blush pink eyes looked to the many building around him. At some building there were a digital billboard that showing a commercial program. His eyes gaze suddenly change to forlorn when he saw a familiar form appeared at one of the commercial. The form of his twin younger brother, the twin that he leave behind (with very heavy heart) years ago.

Tenn eyes slowly closed with face scrunched like he was holding in something. He didn't understand at all. What actually happened? How can Riku debuted since two years ago with his condition? He around 14-15 years old when Terra debuted, that's mean Riku was the same.

What he want to know the most was... how can his brother adopted to Tsukumo family? Among all why must Tsukumo production. One of two japan entertainment empire, alongside Hoshikage production, though the two fame slowly went down. Tsukumo Production manage to get to the top again thanks to their top star, Terra, his brother.

Though... there's a lot rumor that Tsukumo Production was dangerous, even his adopted father didn't want involved him with Tsukumo pro, hence why he was at Yaotome pro. Tenn really wanted to talk to his brother, asking why he was an idol and many more. But... he felt slightly afraid to ask his brother.

Sighing in tiredness while burying his wish to find his brother and talk, he kept on walking under the coldness of the day.

'Riku... just what happened to you...'

-oOo-

At one studio there's a photoshoot that being held. A certain silver haired teen had a work as a model there today. Pose after pose being shoot by camera lens, the aura of coolness and sexyness of TRIGGER leader were being drawn out.

After finished shooting Gaku seated at the side while having a break. Silverish blue looked around, searching for the person that supposed to be his partner today. The person that becoming hot topic this few months.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Gaku jumped in surprised, when he turned around he was greeted with a pair of crimson red ruby and a mischievous smile. Silverish blue blinked in disbelieve. He didn't even notice someone went to behind him.

"Please don't scare me like that. Tsukumo."

The red head only chuckled lightly "Yaotome-san, you're too tense. And please call me Riku. Tsukumo-san is my father."

"... Alright then, Riku."

"That's better~" Said Riku with bright smile

"Tsukumo-san! It's your turn, please come here!" Called out one of the staff

"Alright i will be there!" And with that the red head walk toward the staff. This will be the first time Gaku saw the top idol 'Terra' aka Tsukumo Riku work firsthandly. The photoshoot was for a perfume commercial, with the theme 'black and white'. The model themselves can choose which one of the color they will represent. And to his surprise, the teen choose black.

'Black fit me more than white' was what the teen said with a smile. Though Gaku felt that there's other meaning behind what the red head said. Silverish blue eyes then looked toward where the teen was. Standing under the many light that prepared for photoshot.

When the photographer said begin, the magic start as well. Gaku first though that Terra—Riku fit cute and energetic theme more. But for his surprised, the young man manage too pull cool and sexy image as easily as breathing. (Is it from talent or hardwork and training? Gaku didn't know)

Standing there with black theme clothes, one hand combing through crimson hair and the other hand reached out toward the collar of the clothes, tugging it down. Half lidded crimson ruby looked toward the camera, like telling 'Choose me.'

Even Gaku was shivering when he saw this, this was like when he work together alongside Re:Vale, though the red head aura was slightly different. Then Gaku was snapped out of his thought when someone snap their finger in front of him.

"Yaotome-san are you alright?"

Silverish blue blinked and clashing with crimson red. Without realizing it the photoshoot for Riku already finished and now they were on break. For the next session was for both of them photo.

"Ah, sorry. It seems like i lost in my own thought."

"Is that so..."

The red head then sat beside Gaku, while sitting he drink from the bottle that being prepared for him. Then he noticed that the silver haired man still staring at him.

"Yaotome-san, what's wrong really?"

"Just wondering how old are you really..."

"Ah right, my profile still not yet updated about my age. I'm 17 this year."

"What...?! I thought you're around 15-16. To think that you at the same age as Tenn."

"Urgh... Did i look that young? So many people already guessing my age wrong." The red head was looking down here while sulking, and Gaku can't help himself to not chuckling. Hearing Gaku's chuckle, Riku was pouting.

"It's not funny."

"Sorry about that. To think that one of the idol that i look up to is this cute. I can't help it."

"Should i feel insulted or not for being called cute?" Crimson ruby blinked when he realized what Gaku said "... Idol that you look up to?"

"Ah... that. It just... It's amazing you know, when i hear you sing for the first time. The way you sing, it's like my entire world being flipped so suddenly."

"Wow... to think that TRIGGER leader is one of my fans, i'm honored! I'm TRIGGER fans too you know!"

Gaku blinked his eyes when he saw a honest and bright smile, this person, Terra—Riku really different from what he thought be. He enjoyed talking with the teen, thought somehow... Riku felt familiar, like reminding him of someone he know. Or maybe it's just his feeling.

"We, TRIGGER, are honored too that you like our song." Grinned Gaku. The two smiled together and not long they were called to began other round of photoshoot, with both of them now.

Leaning against each other back to back, clothes contrast with each other. Black and white. One of their hands reach out toward the camera, with smile that only can be described as enchanting and alluring. Like telling the one that saw the picture 'Which one will you choose?'

And in the end of the photoshoot, Gaku asked for Riku to call him using his first name.

-oOo-

Ryuu was hiding inside one of the building behind a pillar. Why he was hiding? He ran away from his fans that manage to found him even though he wear disguise.

'Urgh, to where i should run now...'

Too focussed with his brainstroming, he didn't notice... someone coming near him. Until that someone grab his hand and dragged him toward one of the building door. Ryuu blink in confusion and opened his mouth.

"Ano..."

The person that dragged Ryuu turn around and making a hushing motion, telling Ryuu to not said anything. The brown head cann't really see the person face for the person face was covered by a hat and mask.

Deciding that he didn't have any choice anyway, Ryuu nod his head and allowing himself for being dragged by this stranger. Door after door they pass, then too down stair, the two of them finally arrived at the basement. Ryuu looked around and noticed that it was parking lot.

The person then pointed to one of the exit that located at the other side from where they were. "You can go out from there. When you exited not far from here you can find a taxi." Said the person, though the person voice was muffled by the mask.

Ryuu smiled "Thank you very much!" And he bowed slightly toward the stranger. But the stranger only waved Ryuu down and walk away.

"Next time be careful, Tsunashi-san." Said the stranger while waving toward Ryuu over his shoulder. Golden eyes blinked in surprised, it seems like his identity was known from beginning by this stranger. In the end Ryuu only shrugged and walked toward outside. When he finally reach outside he immediately search for the taxi to return to his agency.

Meanwhile, the stranger walk toward one of the car at the basement. The stranger entered the passenger seat at the behind. Inside of the car already waiting a man with pale blond hair and green eyes, wearing a black theme suit.

"From where are you actually, young master." The man addressed it to the stranger that help Ryuu earlier with worry tone. Green eyes looked to the back via the front mirror of the car. A sound of muffle chuckle can be heard from behind. Hat being set aside and mask taken off from the face.

Crimson red hair revealed when the hat came off, pair of crimson red ruby looking at green eyes that reflected at the mirror with mischievous twinkle. Lips curved into a small smile.

"You're worrying to much Yuuto-san. We still have time before next work right?"

"Indeed we did, but..."

"And i told you to stop call me young master. You're my manager you know." Said the red head with a pout. The man, Ametsuchi Yuuto, only sighed in fondness with his young master childishness that rarely came out now.

"Fine then, Riku-sama. Where have you been?"

"Just helping a lost child~"

"... Are you sure it's not you the one who lost?"

"Yuuto-san, that's rude. I didn't get lost that often you know." The red head pouted and glared toward his manager, though that only made the man chuckle instead of intimidated. After that Yuuto start the car engine and began to drive toward the outside of the building. While driving he told Riku the schedule for him today.

"By the way Riku-sama, are you already prepared for Black or White event? Since you win the award for best singer of the year at JIMA, you're being invited as challenger of Overall category right? You will be opposing Re:vale."    

"Indeed i am, and of course i already prepared for it. After all, defeating Re:Vale it's one of things i need to accomplish... for the sake my plan." Replied the red head with burning eyes. The man looked at his charge and can't help himself to not smile

"I will always pray for your success, young master."

"Thank you Yuuto-san. And it's Riku!"

Yuuto only laughed with that, the red head pouted again toward his manager. He then sighed, letting his manager to focus on driving. Meanwhile he looked to the outside scenery via the window. Silhouette of a certain TRIGGER center was seen for a while before the car pass him. Seeing him, a smirk curved into the red head face, eyes painting an emotion that no one can describe.

-oOo-

Black or White, the highlight of the year of music world at Japan. Many idols and singer from all category were competing with each other to entertain their fans. And the winner for each category will get the award.

This year TRIGGER will competing at male idols category, for they manage to win the new artist award at JIMA. Right now TRIGGER was walking at the hall, just finished greeting their senior idol.

"We finally manage to reach here huh..." Muttered Gaku

"Feeling nervous Gaku?" Teased Tenn

Tenn though Gaku will snap back to his teasing, but to his and Ryuu surprised Gaku stopped walking and went silent. Tenn and Ryuu who walked behind him stopped their walk too. They look at each other, confused with their leader sudden silence.

The silver head turn his head around and looked toward his band mate over his shoulder. Suddenly his lips curved into a sincere smile, Tenn and Ryuu widen their eyes in surprised.

"I'm really am glad that both of you are with me in TRIGGER."

Rose quartz and golden eyes widened when they heard that, but both of them can't help themselves to not smile as well (Tenn manage to hide his smile though). There's a tinge of redness at Tenn cheek when he heard that.

"Ryuu, our leader is embarrassing." Dead panned Tenn

"Well, it's Gaku after all." Replied Ryuu with a smile. Gaku only sighed in fondness when he heard his band mate reaction. He just told them his honest feeling, what's wrong with that? The warm air around them then disappeared when they heard a voice.

"Ah, it's TRIGGER!"

Three head snapped to the front when they heard their group name. Standing not far from them was Terra, Tsukumo Riku, ready with his black theme to challenge Re:Vale. The crimson red haired teen walked toward them and stopped right in front Gaku.

"It has been a while Gaku-san."

"Ah it is Riku. How do you feel? You think you will win against Re:Vale?" Replied Gaku back

"To be honest i'm nervous." Riku rub his back head with sheepish expression "But i won't lose to them." Crimson red ruby burned with determination and a sure smile painted at his face.

"That's the spirit."

"Don't lose Gaku-san."

"Who do you think you talk too? We're TRIGGER." Countered Gaku with a smirk. The two exchange a smile. Ryuu blink his eyes in surprised, he never knew his leader was close too this top idol. Both Gaku and Riku noticed Ryuu staring and decide to explain.

"We work together before at perfume commercial, since that we become closer." Explained Gaku

"Ah, you mean that perfume commercial that become hot topic when it came out. That's right! You work with Terra at that commercial!"

Riku walk closer to Ryuu and raise his hand to shake hand. Seeing this Ryuu smiled and raise his own hand to shook hand with Riku. When they shook hand, Ryuu blinked his eyes, for the hand grip felt familiar. He then remembered the person that saved him a few weeks ago.

"Nice to meet you Tsunashi Ryuunosuke-san, i'm Tsukumo Riku. Hope we will work together someday in the future." Said the red head. Riku then put his other hand finger at his own lip and winked toward Ryuu. That gesture confirmed that this teen really were the one that save him, Ryuu then smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Tsukumo-kun."

Gaku smiled when he saw the two exchange a greeting. Silverish blue eyes then glanced toward his youngest member, who to his confusion went silent. What he saw made him blinked his eyes in surprised. Tenn faces was pale with eyes widen slightly, worry for his center, Gaku called him out.

"Tenn! Are you alright?"

Tenn was snapped from his thought and blinked in surprised. He then noticed three pair of eyes looking at him. He coughed slightly before answering Gaku question.

"I'm fine, sorry about that." Gaku raised one his brow in disbelieve when he heard that answer, but decide not too confront Tenn about it. The pale pink head turn his head slightly.

Rose quartz met crimson red ruby. Riku face went blank for a second before his expression changed into a bright smile. The TRIGGER center gulped slightly when he saw that smile... something was not right with that smile.

The red head then walked to in front of Tenn and reach out his hand toward Tenn. The pale pink haired teen accepted the hand sake, though his hand trembled slightly. He hoped that Riku didn't notice it.

"Nice to meet you, Kujou Tenn."

"...Nice to meet you as well, Tsukumo Riku."

The two smiled toward each other, but both Gaku and Ryuu can felt a tense and stiff air surrounding them. The atmosphere was broken when Riku was being called by his manager from the other side of the hall.

"Riku-sama! It's time!"

"Alright, i will be there!" Replied Riku back. Hand still clasped with each other, Riku leaned to the front slightly so that he near Tenn ear. With a soft voice that only Tenn can hear he whispered.

**"Long time no see, Tenn-nii."**

With that the red head release Tenn's hand and walk toward the blond haired manager that waiting for him at the end of the hall. The red head nodded toward TRIGGER with a smile, then he leave alongside his manager. Leaving Tenn with hand clenched on his chest and distraught mind.

'Riku...'

.

.

.

That night TRIGGER win the BoW competition for the male idol category. But that night not only TRIGGER that win it. Terra, Tsukumo Riku, manage to win from Re:Vale and stopped Re:vale continuous win that year. He manage to win overall of BoW with his breath taking performance that night

.

.

.

A male with light garnet hair was sitting at the cold park looking lost. His group just lost to TRIGGER at BoW few days ago. Betrayed by his own fans, even his band mate fell into despair.

"... I won't sing seriously again..." Muttered the center of the No Mad group that TRIGGER just defeated at BoW. Lost at his despairing mind, he didn't notice someone coming to his place. Until a shadow was hovering over him.

When he look up light garnet eyes made contact with crimson ruby. Lips curved in to a gentle smile, the teen reached out his hand toward the downed man. When he opened his mouth a enchanting voice came out.

"Will you work for me?"

Light garnet eyes widened when he heard that, and somehow... he felt hope came to him. Without any hesitation Inumaru Touma accepted the fallen angel's hand. The red haired teen then smirked.

.

.

.

_**Well... Let's begin the show shall we?** _

_To be continue_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major spoiler for those who didn't play the game, read if you don't mind it
> 
> Information :
> 
> As already being explained above, there's two empire of entertainment world at idolish7 universe. And that was Hoshikage and Tsukumo production. At the third part of the I7 games, there's a key person-villain more exactly, and that was Tsukumo Ryo.
> 
> He was the youngest son of the Tsukumo family (at this ff Riku is the youngest now, since he adopted to Tsukumo family) and will be the next head president of Tsukumo Production. At the game story he really want to make Re:vale, TRIGGER, and IDOLiSH7 move to his company. Basically mess around with these idol.
> 
> He really hate Zero, that's why he hate idol generally. Even momo said that he is a psychopath, yeah THAT momo said that. It mean a lot wwww. At part 3 of the game TRIGGER have a hard time thanks to Tsukumo Ryo, so yeah, he's dangerous. Really really dangerous. He will use any way to make sure everthing goes according his wish. Yes ANY WAY.
> 
> This is why 'Tsukumo' name bring many reaction wwwww, not in good way.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> And chapter 2 done~
> 
> Can anyone try to guess which side Riku will be at this story? Dark (Tenn's enemy) or white (Tenn ally). You don't have to guess now since it's only ch 2 now. :3c
> 
> Then i will introducing you my OC and at the same time Riku's manager~
> 
> Ametsuchi Yuuto (天地優人) :
> 
> Ametsuchi = 天地 meaning heaven and earth (XD)
> 
> Yuuto = 優 (yuu) meaning "excellence, superiority, gentleness" and 人(to) meaning "person"
> 
> I create his image based from Arthur Pendragon from Fate/Prototype, for those who read heaven and earth just remember Terra wwww (i miss him ;_;). This OC might be often appeared alongside Riku (he's Riku manager).


	3. Movement

TRIGGER just finished with their work as a guest at one of the show that night, three of them right now were at the car. Both Gaku and Tenn were lecturing Ryuu about his slip at that night show, but somehow from lecturing Ryuu it was changed to Gaku and Tenn bickering. Ryuu tried his best to stop both of them.

“Both of you please stop! Please, for my sake!” Ryuu sounded so desperate when he said that, tired with his bandmate bickering. Sadly, his words backfired, his two teammates looked at him with raised eyebrow.

“For your sake?”

“What are you? A damsel in distress?” Said the youngest member of TRIGGER

Ouch, Ryuu felt really want to cry now. Why, oh god, why his two teammates never get along with each other when they were outside of the work? Then their bickering was stopped when they heard a song. It seems like there’s a group that performed at Daiba outdoor concert hall.

“It seems there’s a group performed here...” Muttered Tenn

“They’re good.” Ryuu closed his eyes while hearing the song

“... Sadly, they won’t be able to perform long.” Stated Gaku with sad tone

Remembering how their president, Yaotome Sousuke, behave whenever there’s a rivaling group idol rising... The man will do his best to crush them, whenever there’s a rival group rising to challenge TRIGGER... Yaotome Sousuke won’t stay silent. The air at the car becoming gloomy, even Tenn and Gaku bickering was forgotten. After that three of them spend the rest of the travel in silent.

Rose quartz eyes looking to the scenery outside of the car with solemn eyes. Many thought passed his mind, about the path his took now, his promise with Takamasa, and more importantly... about his brother. After BoW he never have any chance to met with his brother again.

Even though both of them work at the same industry, since the one that usually got work together with Riku was Gaku. Although the two work under different prodution, many asked those two to adversite their product. Thanks to the perfume adversitement that Riku and Gaku did together last year.

Tenn didn’t know what to felt. Gratefull that he didn’t have to force himself to smile like nothing happened whenever he was with Riku. Or envying Gaku, since he had a work together with Riku, his beloved twin brother.

But... when Tenn really thought about it. He felt glad he didn’t have to work with the red head. Even months passed, he still had a hard time to swallow the truth, that his brother was the top idol Terra. And he didn’t know whether Riku hate him or nor. At a glance Riku looked normal, despite almost 5 years passed since their separation, Tenn can saw it.

His brother hiding something, even if he cann’t read Riku as easily as he did when they were a little child. But he was really sure that Riku hiding something behind that bright smile of his. And Tenn didn’t know whether he want to find out or not about what his brother hiding.

-oOo-

A certain red head suddenly sneeze, he then blink his eyes. Did someone talking about him? In the end he just shrugged his shoulder thinking that it was because the cold weather. He looked to the front again, watching the performance that being presented at the stage by six person. His lips curved into a smile, seeing this group dazzling performance... he cann’t stop himself not to smile.

A buzzing sound from his pants pocket snapped his attention from the stage. Taking out his phone he looked at the id called, it was from his manager, Yuuto. That strange, Yuuto said that he had a day off today, so the only reason he will call was...

“Good evening, Yuuto-san.”

_“Good evening Riku-sama, i want to give you my report. We manage to win the case. And i found the location of the person you searching for. Right now my subordinates following him.”_

The red head mouth curved into a smile “Thank you Yuuto-san, and i’m sorry for making you doing extra job like this.” Muttered the red head, he felt guilty making his manager doing a job that didn’t listed at their contract.

 _“Please Riku-sama, it’s my own wish to follow your order. After all, your wish is my command.”_ Smile cann’t be saw via phone call, but Riku somehow can see Yuuto smiling softly at the phone now.

He then chuckled “Can you please stop that? it makes me like your owner or something.” Silence was the only answer he got. The red head sweat dropped when Yuuto didn’t answer him. He cann’t believe this, his manager considering that he was Yuuto owner or something like that.

“Yuuto-san... please tell me that you are kidding about thinking that i’m your owner.” Asked Riku with dead panned tone.

Sound of chuckled can be heard from the other side of the phone. _“Sorry about that Riku-sama, i’m just teasing you. You’re not my owner or something like that, but i choose to always follow you. Even to hell.”_

Mouth opened slightly when he heard that declaration from this person that always support him. The red head always thinking just what did he do to make this wonderful person follow him and his crazy plan. Crimson red ruby closed slowly and he tilt his head down slightly, making his upper face covered by his bangs, a small smile painted his face.

“Thank you very much, Yuuto-san.”

_“Anytime Riku-sama. Do you want me to pick you up? You’re at Daiba outdoor concert hall right?”_

“Is it alright for you to pick me up? And yes, i’m at Daiba... Wait, from where did you know Yuuto-san? I didn’t tell anyone where i am you know.”

_“It’s fine, it’s fine. Please young master, did you think i will allow you to go somewhere without any surveillance?”_

Was it just his feeling or his manager tone of voice suddenly became so cherry? It was so scary! Yuuto even use ‘young master’ again to call him! The red head then remember about a certain incident, and winced slightly.

“I’m... sorry?”

_“Hmm? For what reason did you apologize for young master? I didn’t feel angry, not at all. Well then see you at south entrance in few minutes then.”_

 “... See you.” And with that their conversation ended.

Yup, his manager still hold a grudge about that incident. It’s not really his fault! It’s not like he asked his crazy fans to kidnap him when he was walking around to get fresh air! Without any guard at foreign country... Ah wait, it might be really his fault, since he didn’t notify Yuuto that he went outside for fresh air. Maybe he should got something for his manager... A new set of knife? Riku immediately shook his head, he can though of apology present later.

Crimson ruby then focussed back to the front. This new group idol... they were interesting, maybe... he can use them. With a smirk curved at his mouth he turn around and leave the concert hall, without even waiting for the concert to finish.

-oOo-

A smooth dancing movement, singing voice that syncroning with each other, accompanying by sound of music echoing around the studio. Three people singing and dancing at there. Singing their new song ‘Secret Night’. As the last movement of the dance and lyrics delivered perfectly, all staff at the studio clapped for the trio mesmerizing performance.

“Alright, cut! Good job everyone!” Said the Director

“Thank you very much!” said all TRIGGER member as they bow toward the staff. After that they went to their waiting room to change clothes, for they already finished their work that day, recording a PV for their new song.

When they arrived at their room, all of them immediately sat at the sofa there with a tired sigh. That day was tiring for them, work after work. Since they win BoW for male group idol category, many works came to them. Not only that they need to prepared for TRIGGER 1st anniversary concert. It make them happy alright, since that means their hardwork not in vain. But they’re still human, tiredness always came to anyone.

Silverish blue eyes glanced toward the clock that hanging at the wall, showing him that it was already night. “It’s already night... It seems like i cann’t help my grandpa again.” Muttered Gaku with a sad tone. Ryuu who sat beside him can only pat Gaku’s shoulder with a sad smile. While Tenn he only laying down at the sofa, eyes covered by his arm.

Suddenly the door of the room being opened, Tenn immediately sat up from his position. Both Ryuu and Gaku turn their head toward the door. Anesagi Kaoru, TRIGGER’s manager was standing at the door. With a smile painted at their face.

“I have a good news for all of you boys!” All three of them blinked and looked at each other. The news really good then since their manager tone was so happy. Anesagi then cleared their throat and opened their mouth.

“Diamond disk award commitee contacted me, they said that TRIGGER won the Sapphire award!”

Three pair of eyes widened when they heard that. Diamond disk award, one of the awards that make up JIMA, and it specialized in idols. ‘Diamond’ for grand prize, ‘Sapphire’ for top male idol, ‘Ruby’ for top female idol, ‘Emerald’ for songs, and ‘Amethyst for newcomers.

Diamond disk was an impartial award that decides its winner based on overall sales across all forms of media, that means their CDs had sold really well. It was a honor for idols to be given that award. This year TRIGGER was given the Sapphire award as top male idol! Smile and grin painted the three member of TRIGGER face, another step to get closer to the top of entertainment world!

Tenn smiled softly while looking at his hand that resting on his lap. Blush pink eyes closed softly, finally... he was one step closer to fullfil his promise toward Takamasa, one step closer to surpass Zero. Though he wondered who win the ‘Diamond’ award, thankfully Ryuu asked that first.

“Anesagi-san, who is the one that win the grand prize? Is it Re:Vale?”

Anesagi went silent while checking their phone, they then opened their mouth and answered Ryuu question with “I wasn’t told who win the grand prize, but all of the result will be posted online 10 days from now.”

“Is that so...”

“There will be interview and photoshoot about the winner of each category. Scheduled a few days after the result posted online. So you boys better be prepared!”

All three nodded their head, understand that they need to be their best behaviour. Tenn began to think about something, somehow he got a feeling that the incoming interview was something he won’t like.

And right to Tenn’s thought, 10 days later when each category winner was being announced, he was filled with dread and anxious. For TRIGGER, as the winner of Sapphire award will be interviewed together with an idol that standing at the top of Japan entertainment world now.

The winner of Diamond award was Tsukumo Riku with his song Zero.

-oOo-

At certain elite apartment, a certain red head was sitting at the sofa while reading a literature book and wearing a casual clothes. Then there’s a man walked toward the sofa where the red head laying down. The blond haired man sat at the one seat sofa beside the long sofa where the red haired teen sat.

“Riku-sama, it seems like your interview and photoshoot will be held together with TRIGGER.” While checking his phone for his charge schedule.

“Hee~ Interesting. That’s mean i will meet him again.” Yuuto hand movement stopped, he then put down his phone on the table and looked at the red head with worry gaze. Riku who noticed this put down his book and looked at his manager. Soft smile then painted the teen face.

“Yuuto-san, i will be fine really. My acting ability is one of the best now, even Shizuo-sensei said that.”

The blond haired man sighed “I’m still worried. And...” Green eyes then narrowed toward the red head “... It still confused me until now, how can you make that Chiba Shizuo from rival company to teach you acting.”

“You worried too much Yuuto-san. And for the other one, that was a secret, hehe.” Said the red head with a grin and a wink. The manager of Terra only sighed and accepted the answer. He then smiled while fervently praying in his heart, for this person wish to be granted.

.

.

.

A mint haired teen staring at the big plasma screen that plastered at the building, watching TRIGGER performed with his honey colored eyes. Lose at his own world inside his own mind. Until someone snapped his attention with single phrase.

“Isumi Haruka-kun right?”

The teen, Isumi Haruka, immediately turn around when he heard his name. What he saw was a teen wearing a long brown mantel with sunglasses covered the teen eyes. Behind the teen was a man with blond hair, the man was looking around searching for any strange movement.

Haruka narrowed his eyes in suspicious. Then his honey colored eyes widened in disbelieve when the teen lowered his sunglasses slightly. Honey citrine made contact with crimson ruby. The red haired teen lips curved into a smile when he saw recognition dawned at that honey colored eyes.

“Do you have time for a talk?” Asked the red haired teen with gentle tone

The mint haired teen can only nodded his head, for he was still in shock. The red head only gave an innocent smile toward the slightly younger teen. The man behind him only sighed, used to his playful side.

.

.

.

**_Soon... we are ready to move to the next stage_ **

To be continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Isumi Haruka make apperance~  
> (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> Diamond disk award really exist at I7 universe. I found out about this award from Riku - Memories Melody and Tenn - Leopard Eyes rabbit chat. I don't know whether TRIGGER win the sapphire award or not. But hey, i make alternate universe - canon divergence wwww
> 
> So, what do you guys think about this chapter? I think i make many of you began questioning about Riku's plan and what he will do with ZOOL member. But sorry no spoiler... yet. I tried to use 'they' for Anesagi. But somehow it confused me lol.
> 
> The song that i used for Riku song is Kensho Ono - Zero. He's Riku voice actor so why not XD
> 
> I'm really am grateful to all of your support, it really help me with my low self-esteem, i love u guys so much ;-;


	4. Interview and Award

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any wrong grammar and typo

Blush pink eyes wandering around looking at the view around him, his gaze then stopped at both of his bandmate who talk with each other at another seat. Right now he was not really in the mood to talk, his bandmate notice that and respect that. And Tenn felt grateful for it, but he won’t said it.

Three of them right now were lounging at the lounge in the hotel, with Tenn sat beside Ryuu and Gaku sat at the other sofa. Waiting for the interviewer to came. There was still some minutes left before the appointment time, but the one that supposed to be interviewed with them still not came yet.

He was feeling little bit nervous, it had been a long time since he felt this nervous. He can face his fans easily, standing on the stage, talking smoothly with staff and other worker. Since he was trained to be that way. But Tenn never thought that meeting his brother will make him felt like this.

“Did i come too late?” A melodious voice asking.

Tenn turned his head toward the voice. Standing with panting breath near where Gaku sat was Riku. The teen wearing his casual clothes and came here alone. Both Ryuu and Gaku perked up when they heard him came.

“Oh Riku, you finally arrived?”

“Yes i am.” The red head then sat at the sofa beside Gaku. After he sat he looked around “I didn’t come too late right?” Asked the red head with frightened tone. The other chuckled when they saw the red head face, even Tenn smiled slightly.

“No, you come right on time Tsukumo-kun.” Answered Ryuu. Hearing that the red head sigh out in relieved breath. Then he remembered in his haste he forgot he still not yet greet the other three.

“I almost forgot. Good morning to you three!” The red head smiled brightly to three of them. His greeting was answered by the other three. But before they can talk with each other the interviewer from Diamond Disk Commitee already arrived. The person who came were a young woman and a man.

And with that the interview began. The first one that being interviewed was TRIGGER. Tenn answered all the question that being asked to him smoothly and complete with his professional smile. When the interview asked Gaku some question, Tenn glanced at his brother form.

To his surprised, Riku was looking at him with blank gaze. Nothing painted at that crimson red ruby, but Tenn can saw it even only slightly. Sadness and... dissapointed? When he blinked it dissapear, and Riku only smiled toward him. Before Tenn can do anything his focus was averted when the interviewer asked him a question.

And now it was Riku’s turn. The teen was asked with some question, not really different with TRIGGER’s question. Until the interviewer asked something that different.

“Tsukumo-kun, if you don’t mind me asking this since this topic was asked by your fans. It is true that you are adopted by Tsukumo Ryuusei?”

The interviewer suddenly dropped a bomb just like that. It was a hot topic that being asked around at ‘Terra’ fans circle. Since the teen revealed himself many speculated that the teen was being adopted by Tsukumo Pro. With how different the look of the teen and the president of Tsukumo pro was.

All eyes locked to the red haired teen, even Tenn. The pale haired teen wondering what will Riku said, since it will bring a lot of scandal if the teen answered the question truthfully. Like for the example there will be a gossip that Riku using his adoption for debutted easily, etc.

The teen then smiled and answered with “Yes, that’s true.”

Rose quartz widened when he heard that, was his brother wanted his career to stop here?! Before the interviewer can ask again, Riku opened his mouth and continued his answer.

“Originally i was adopted because Ryo onii-sama, ah i mean Tsukumo Ryo-san, wanted me as his little brother. We first meet accidentaly at some park, we talk and something clicked between us. After that we often meet with each other and suddenly i was adopted by Tsukumo family.”

“I see, i see. Then Tsukumo-kun, why you decide to be an idol?”

“Well, it was because of Re:Vale-senpai. I watch their perfomance once, and i was awe struck by them. Seeing their amazing performance and seeing the fans that smiling when they saw Re:Vale-senpai... ‘ah, i want to be like that too.’ was what i thought that time. And here i am now.”

After that the interviewer kept on asking other question and the red head answered easily accompanied with a smile. No one there doubt Riku answer at all, including Tenn. The TRIGGER center knew that even now, the red head can’t lie at all. Since if he lie it will be immediately reflected at the red head face.

Soon the interview came to an end, it’s time for the photoshoot session.The commitee already rent the hotel lounge and the hotel garden for photoshoot session. TRIGGER went first, then Riku. After their individual shoot finished, the staff asked for both Tenn and Riku to photo with each other at the garden.

Both of them sat at the middle of the flower garden, surrounded by so many flower. Tenn braced himself for this photo session, while worriedly glanced at Riku, since the teen have problem with flower pollen. He kept on thinking what pose should he do but won’t triggering Riku’s sickness.

“Kujou-san”

Tenn turn around and suddenly he felt something being dropped at his head. Blush pink eyes blinked, then he reach up toward his head, touching something soft. It was a flower crown, circling his head. He then looked to his front and saw the red head sat right in front of him.

“Yup, it fit Kujou-san!” Riku then smiled brightly, seeing that smile Tenn mouth curved into a gentle smile, for the other TRIGGER member surprise. Since this was the first time they saw Tenn gentle smile. This smile was so different with his usual smile.

All people there were being awe struck with what they saw. The two top idol were smiling toward each other, Riku with his bright energetic smile and Tenn with his soft gentle smile. Gentle ray of the sun that slowly went down was illuminating both of them. The view that painted by the two was like... a pair of angel playing at the garden.

‘Click’ and that moment was being captured, immortalized, by the camera. With that their work that day went to end. After Anesagi asked for the staff to send the photo data to them, Tenn secretly asked Anesagi to send some to him. With a shrug Anesagi send the photo data to Tenn.

When Tenn arrived at home he was alone. It seems Takamasa went out again that night. Tenn was actually wandering what happened, since for few weeks the man was in a bad mood. It seems like Takamasa failed to get something, Tenn didn’t know what and he won’t ask.

The teen went to his room and after that he lay at his bed. He then looked at his phone, displayed there was the result of this afternoon photoshoot. His and Riku photoshoot more exactly. His beloved brother still the same for him, cute and innocent, untainted. Blush pink eyes closing and the teen was slowly lulled to dreamland.

-oOo-

Crimson ruby eyes locked to the picture at his hand, the two at the picture looked so happy, looked so free smiling to each other, unchained by anything. When crimson looked at the red head at the picture he snorted, making his manager at the front, that driving, looking at the back via front mirror.

“Riku-sama?”

“No, it’s nothing. It just... Both Shizuo-sensei and Minami will surely be proud of me.” Yuuto went silent when he heard that. His green eyes then looked to the front again with forlorn expression.

‘Riku-sama, is that expression really only an act or... is it the real one?’

Peridot eyes glanced to the front mirror again, looking at the form of his charge. The teen was leaning toward the window, with crimson ruby eyes looking at the outside feeling lost. It seems like working alongside his twin was bothering the red head more that the teen himself thought. Then Yuuto noticed that the red head eyes slowly closing, and the teen drifted to the dreamland.

“I hope you have a good dream, Riku-sama.” Muttered Yuuto with a small smile.

-oOo-

That night both Kujou Tenn and Tsukumo Riku dreamed of a past. The past where both of them still live happily together, a pair of twin that unseparated by anything. Yet hands of fate was cruel, for the suppose unseparated twin was separated. Taken away from each other. They can’t come back to each other side, for each of them already made their own choice.

-oOo-

It finally the day of the award. All of the invited guest were there at the ballroom, wearing a formal clothes. Each of award already being gifted to all of the winned, including TRIGGER and Riku. And right now it was time for all of them blend in with each, talk with a lot of people making connection.

Though, right now the TRIGGER’s center was at the balcony. The teen was leading at the railing while inhaling fresh air. Rose quartz stared at the dark of the night, he was supposed to be inside, interacting with the other. He will do that later, after calming himself at here. At least he already had a talk with some people, including Re:Vale, earlier.

“Ah.” Tenn heard a voice and turn around. Blush pink made contact with crimson red. Both of them stood frozen at where they were, like the time stopped for them. They suddenly snapped to the real world when they remember where they were.

“It seems like there’s already someone here, excuse me then Kujou-san.” Said the red head while rubbing his back head. Riku turn around and began to leave the balcony, but his movement stopped when a single name being called out.

“Riku.”

“... Heh, this is the first time you called my first name since we met again.” The red head turned around and looking straight at the pale head “Is there anything i can help you with?” Asked the red head with tilted head.

“How...? Your condition should be making you not be able to stand on the stage.”

“... If i didn’t force my self and take care of my self better, i will be able to stand on the stage. After all, i can sing for hours now.”

“Why you lie?”

“Lie? I never lie, you from all of person should know i can’t lie.”

“Your birthday.” Stated Tenn, crimson eyes blinked then he smiled

“I didn’t lie. Tsukumo Riku really was born that day.”

Tenn went silent for a while then continued his question “And why choose this world Riku? You are too naive to be at entertaintment world.” Questioned Tenn with worry hidden behind the cold tone. A small gust of wind passed them, ruffling pale pink hair and red hair. Crimson eyes covered by bangs, making Tenn can’t see his brother eyes. Then to his surprised, the red head chuckled

“You underestimate me to much. How long do you think i’m at this world already? More than 2 years.” The red head stopped chuckling and continued on “No matter how dazzling the stage is, no matter fascinating it is, there will be always lie and deceit. I know that, i’m not that naïve. More exactly i can’t afford to be naïve if i want to survive at entertainment world. I learnt about it, in hard way.”

Riku looked up, crimson made contact with blush pink again. And Tenn can saw it, determination painted at his brother eyes

“... Then what is your aim as an idol?”

“I want to shine on the stage, wanted to make many people smile with my song and always be remembered by them.”

Tenn went silent when he heard Riku’s answer, he looked at Riku expression. There’s no lie there, only the truth. It seems like his brother really became an idol because he saw Re:Vale performed.

“How about you then, what is your aim as an idol?” Tenn head snapped up when he heard the question. When he saw that Riku still looked at him seriously he averted his gaze, mouth opened and he answer

“To surpass zero is my main aim.”

“I see...”

Silence was what greet them after that. No one ask anything anymore... was what Tenn thought. Until suddenly Riku already stood right in front of him with blank eyes, Tenn leaned back in surprised. For him didn’t hear Riku’s footstep at all!

“Is that really your aim?”

“What...?” Blush pink eyes blinked in confusion

“Is it really your aim, or is it Kujou Takamasa aim that being drilled to you?”

Tenn opened his mout to answer, but he can’t make his voice came out. More exactly, he didn’t know the exact answer for that. Seeing the pale haired teen expression, Riku bowed his head and stepped back from Tenn. The red head then turn around and began walked toward the door of the balcony.

“Your shine is dull, not shining like it used too. How dissapointing.” Murmur the red head, but Tenn heard it and he stare at the red head. The red head then turned his head slightly and talk over his shoulder.

“A mere puppet, won’t able to surpass Zero.”

And with that Riku exited the balcony, leaving Tenn there. Blush pink eyes still staring at where his brother stood just now. His mind still processing what the red head just said, ‘A mere puppet.’ Tenn bit his bottom lip and clenched his knuckles, his chest was throbing with phantom pain. His brother word... why he can’t deny it?

.

.

.

A plane just landed at Narita International Airport that morning, a few minutes later a young man with soft pink hair and eyes walked out from the terminal of the airport. The young man stopped his step and checked his phone. If he was not wrong, there should be someone waiting for his arrival. And cue to that, someone called out his name.

“Minami!”

The young man perked up and turn his head to the side. Not far from where he was, stood a red haired teen waving toward him. With a smile the young man approach the red head. When they close with each other, they exchange a hug.

“Long time no see Minami!”

“Long time no see as well Riku-kun.”

The two then released their hug. The young man then looked toward behind the red head. There, not far from where Riku stood, was the blond haired man. Always so loyaly stand behind his charge. The young man then smiled toward the man.

“Nice to see you again, Yuuto-san.”

“Nice to see you too, Natsume-san.” The young man named Natsume Minami chuckled slightly hearing that answer. The man never change, always formal as ever. Then he focussed back to the red head.

“How is it, the newest song i made for you?”

“Perfect as ever~ I manage to win diamond award thanks to that.” Said Riku with bright smile

“Oh my, Diamond award. It’s not only thanks to my song, your voice is the one that give life to my music Riku-kun.”

“Hehe, thank you.”

“So... how is it? Is everthing ready?” Asked Minami with a smile. Hearing that question the red head smirked. Crimson red glinted with determination and mischievous. Riku then began to walk toward the parking lot, followed by Yuuto and Minami.

“Isumi Haruka already accept my invitation. Soon everything will be ready. And when that time come...” The red head looked toward Minami over his shoulder. “I will need you to be ready too, Minami.” And then he smiled while humming.

The young man then chuckled “It seems like i influenced you too much.”

“Indeed you did you little devil.” Sigh out Yuuto, feeling exasperated. The other two only laugh in response of what the man said

.

.

.

**_Three pieces already gathered. First phase... complete_ **

To be Continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's welcome Natsume Minami~  
> Oh my... what did i do to Riku to make him like this OAO //Slapped by reader
> 
> To answer the question which side Riku is... The Riku in this story won't be white or dark. He's gray, sometimes he will be dark sometimes he will be white. And just like what he said at this chapter, he WON'T lie. Reason why he was like this? It will be answered in later chapter. If you guys want this too continued ORZ
> 
> For those who still not understand. What Riku mean was, Tsukumo Riku born at that day. That mean he was adopted by Tsukumo family and change his name to Tsukumo on that day.
> 
> Sorry Tenn, i need you to suffer for a while at this story. but i assure you i will make some brotherly moment for your and riku XD


	5. Shaken Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> Wondering is anyone still reading this story or not wwww  
> But here's the new chapter~  
> Unbeta-ed so all mistake is my fault

Tenn was alone inside endless darkness, no matter how far he look, only blackness that greet him. Yet he walked forward, trying to find this strange place edge. He kept moving forward until he saw a silhouette of a person. A person he really know.

"Riku?"

The red head only watch him silently, then without any words the red head turn around and walk away. Leaving him just like that.

"Wait! Riku!"

He tried to reach toward his brother, but he can't reach him. Before the entire place engulfed with light, he heard it... a cruel yet true words.

_A mere puppet won't surpass Zero_

Sound of alarm woke him up from his dream. With panting breath he slowly sit down and turn off his alarm. Checking the time, it was 6 A.M. Ruffling his own hair he stand up from his bed and prepared for the day.

He went down after finished clean him self up. Making a simple breakfast for himself, for Kujou Takamasa was nowhere to see. The man seems went out of the country again, so he was alone at the house. Once Takamasa said that he will got a younger sibling, but it seems something happened since there's no indication that someone will be adopted.

Should he feel happy or sad for that? Well... His feeling leaned more toward happy since the child won't be burdened with Takamasa dream. Him, and only him is enough. No one should be burdened with this.

He checked the time, it was time for him to left. There will be briefing, since soon it was time for TRIGGER anniversary concert. After cleaning up his dish he immediately went out of the house, locking the door behind him. He stepped outside while trying his best to forget the dream he got earlier.

-oOo-

IDOLiSH6 was on ban, they were being banned from dancing and singing at least until TRIGGER concert. Right now the six of them were lounging at their dorm living room. Thinking what should they do since they're being forbid to sing and dance.

Mitsuki staring at the calendar and sighed. "One more week huh. Well at last we're not banned until Terra's concert."

Sougo perked up when he heard right. "That's right Terra's concert around May. Few weeks after MuFes if i'm right."

"Sou, you already buy the ticket right?" Teased Yamato, Sougo blushed in reply. It was not a secret that Sougo was a fanboy from TRIGGER, Re:Vale, and Terra. Though Yamato like to tease him about it.

"I can't wait for it, Rikkun's concert." Tamaki muttered while staring at the calendar.

The other member looked at Tamaki while blinking their eyes. Was it just their imagination or... Tamaki just called Terra's real name? Using nickname too?! Tamaki then noticed the other looking at him and tilt his head in confusion.

"What's wrong with all of you?"

Iori cleared his troath then asked "Excuse me Yotsuba-san, did you just called Terra-san earlier with 'Rikkun'?"

"Yes, i did. He doesn't mind when i called him that."

Now the other staring at Tamaki in bewilderment "Tamaki-kun, did you met Terra-san before this?"

Tamaki tilt his head in confusion "Hm? Of course i did. Rikkun went to the same orphanage as me. Though he only stayed for a few months before he was adopted."

And wow, weren't that a surprised?

"Oh, so he really was adopted." Yamato muttered out.

Nagi humming then he asked Tamaki. "Oh, i wondering what kind of person Terra is Tamaki. If you don't mind."

Tamaki thinking for a while, trying to remember the memory of a long time ago. "Well Rikkun is a bright person, often smiling even after his parents passed away. And he really have great voice ever since he was a little. He often sang for everyone at orphanage."

So the bright persona that often appeared at TV was not a lie then.

"But... he often went to hospital though."

Everyone blinked "Hospital?" Sougo asked out

Tamaki nod his head "Yeah, the orphanage care taker said that Rikkun got some kind of illness. But never told us what kind of illness. It sad... seeing someone as bright as Rikkun laying at the hospital."

Well, that's new news for all of them. While the other kept on listening at Tamaki's story, Yamato was silent. Thinking about something, some memory of the past.

'So he really have an illness huh. That time coughing was not really from tiredness.'

-oOo-

A certain red head sneeze, he blink owlishly with tilted head. He wonder, why these day he often sneeze so suddenly. Did people that often talked about him? Riku then shrugged and looked back to the front. Then his eyes met with worry peridot eyes.

"Are you alright Riku-sama? Should we go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine Yuuto-san, maybe someone talked about me."

"... If you say so."

Both Yuuto and Riku were at the Tsukumo pro office now, more exactly at the room that prepared for Terra's. The two was discussing about the incoming concert at April. They were discussing something serious, until the door being slammed open loudly and a man entered the room without even asking permission.

"Riku~ There you are~"

Riku's body tensed, polite smile immediately plastered on his face when he heard a familiar voice called him. The one that called him was a male at his mid twenty with purple hair and yellow eyes. Yuuto bowed slightly toward the man, but the man ignore it and went to Riku. The man seated beside Riku then hugged the red head.

"Really Riku, it has been a long time since you visit here and but you only thinking about work and work."

Even without seeing it Riku can felt that the man was pouting. The red head slowly hug the man back, though his hug not as tight as the man hug.

"I'm sorry, i thought you went out."

"Well since it's Riku... i forgive you. But you better visit me sometimes."

"Understand... Ryo nii-sama."

The man, Ryo, released the red head from his hug before he turned toward Yuuto. He then smile toward the man. "Ah sorry about that Ametsuchi-san, i didn't see you there."

Yuuto nod his head slightly "It's fine Ryo-sama. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? I thought you went out alongside the president."

"Well, the meeting time delayed ..." Ryo checked his watch "... Though i need to go now. See you next time Riku."

Then the man walked toward door, but before he exited the room he stopped and stared at Riku over his shoulder. "Father said good job at Diamond Disk Award, you better keep your promise Riku. You know the consequences if you failed, right?" Ryo lips curved into a mocking grin. But Riku kept on smiling "Of course i know Ryo nii-sama, please send my regard to father."

With that the man left the room.

Yuuto glared at the door where Ryo was. Muttering curse in many language that if Riku understand the red head might be blushing. The blond head then closed the door, he even locked it so that no one can disturb them. He then turned back and saw that his charge leaned back at the sofa with tired expression.

"Riku-sama... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Yuuto-san, just feel tired so suddenly."

It was always like this when his young master met with his 'family'. Yuuto actually felt grateful whenever Riku had a concert scheduled outside the country. That way he won't need to met his so called family. They always reminding the teen about the certain promise. 

'More like  _a pact with devil_  .' Yuuto thought with dead pan expression.

The man then sighed, and stared at the red haired teen expression. Ah, it appeared again. The tired expression, even though it disappeared for a few weeks now. If it's already like this, then he should brought it out.

"Riku-sama."

The red head perked up when he heard his name being called, then he saw there's a small cake box. From his favourite shop. Crimson eyes widened in disbelieve "Yuuto-san, that's..."

"I brought a strawberry cheese cake earlier. Should we eat it while drinking black tea?"

Riku's smile and bright expression was worth of the distance that Yuuto took to buy Riku's favourite cake at his favourite cake shop.

-oOo-

Time passed without anyone realizing it, soon it was already May. Tenn can still remember the commotion that happened after the concert. A group that performed outside right after TRIGGER just finished with their concert. It didn't really bother him like Gaku. He felt honored that TRIGGER energy making the other group want to dance and sing immediately.

Well setting that aside... It's time for Terra's concert. Tenn won't confess it even in his death. That today he went to Terra's concert. He already wear his disguise, he even buy the VIP ticket one where he can watch more comfortably. Leaning at the arm seat, he watch the concert unfolded.

Sometimes he think that all of this was a dream. A beautiful yet cruel dream. He really was glad that his brother can stand on the stage, singing and dancing freely. It seems like Riku really take care of his condition perfectly since the red head seems fine as long the concert rolling on. Yet at the same time he felt sad, that he can't stay at his brother side.

Did he even had the right to felt sad? After he left his brother?

Tenn shook his head to get off from his thinking. He can't, he already made his mind when he choose to went with Kujou Takamasa. The only thing he can do now was to move on.

But can he?

His brother parting words before leaving Tenn at the balcony still echoing at his mind. Thank's to that words... the doubt he had for Takamasa appeared. No, he always have the doubt, but just refused to accept that it exist. He knew, always know that Takamasa had a shortcoming. The man want to nurture an idol that will surpass Zero, yet at the same time he didn't want anyone to surpass Zero.

Confusing, yet Tenn understand that. That show how far Takamasa love Zero.

Rose quartz eyes looked at the singing form on the stage again. He acknowledge it, he really was, Riku's ability as idol. It's top class, that's for sure. Different from him, Riku never paint himself as perfect yet his fans love him so much. All of that can be seen from the audience that gather here. How packed the concert were.

He heard many story from Gaku of how the two work together. The red head professionalism almost the same as Tenn, but Riku never lie, never make any mask to hide. There's no fake facade, only his true self.

Tenn wonder, was that the reason why his brother shine so brightly at the stage?

He felt that the red head almost surpass Zero, from the fans, international acknowledgment, and he heard that Terra already being nominated at International Music Award. Zero was the one that introduce japanese idol music to the world, now Terra—Riku's the one that preserve it in the eye of the world.

The only thing that Riku didn't do yet... was singing at Zero Arena. But, he thought that it was only matter of time before the red head singing there.

It took two years, or was it three?, for his brother to get where he was. Tenn wonder how long will it took for him to surpass Zero. Before that he need to surpass both Terra and Re:Vale. He must surpass them all, for the sake of his dream.

_"Is it really your aim, or is it Kujou Takamasa aim that being drilled to you?"_

Blush pink eyes snapped open when he remember that question. He can't even answer that simple question... for he himself not sure whether that's really was his goal or Kujou Takamasa's goal that planted at his mind.

-oOo-

Riku was panting tiredly behind the stage, just finished with the concert. He took the bottle of water beside him and gulping the water down greedily. Finished, he put the bottle aside and leaned back at his chair.

The concert was really success one, nothing a miss and Riku grateful for that. Suddenly his vision darken, he blinked his eyes and looked up. There's towel a top his head, he shifted the towel position so that he can saw who was the one that gave him the towel.

"Tired already Riku?"

He blinked owlishly, cedar brown hair was what greet him. Then crimson made contact with rosewood eyes. Lips then curved into a smile when he saw the man before him.

"Torao-san! Good work for today!"

"Good work to you too."

"... So? How is it? Dancing on the stage? Thank you though for accepting my request to dance as back dancer."

The man named Mido Torao shrugged his shoulder, but he smirked "Well that was fun, dancing like that. Maybe i won't feel bored anymore this way, and about your other offer... I think i will accept it."

"You better be." Someone said from behind Torao. The two then looked to the source of the voice. Yuuto was standing there, with hands at the hip. Then the man walk forward and gave Torao a hand cop.

"You mischievous child, just how many ex you had really. Cleaning up it's hard you know."

Torao only smirked at that comment.

.

.

.

**_They already gathered, and second phase already commenced._ **

**_The Gear of Fate moving to another course..._ **

To Be Continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... surprise? That Tamaki and Riku knew each other? and maybe Yamato too hehe  
> And... the (excuse my language) bastard Ryo appeared lol. (I wonder how many of you cursing him on your guys mind)  
> This chapter is more filler, though there's some important part.  
> Don't ask when will i update ok, since i'm still busy, and won't answer that question ;-;


	6. Reunion of Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello long time no see~  
> I'm still alive!!!! LMAO  
> Still struggling with my thesis but well at least there's development orz  
> Un-betaed. All mistake belong to me.

At certain place, it can bee seen that six people were walking at the sidewalk. They just returned from watching a Terra’s Live. There’s no sound came from any of them, still filled with awe from earlier performance. That’s it until a certain pale blue haired teen shouted.

“That’s so amazing!!!!!”

“Yotsuba-san, please calm down. We’re still outside.”

“But Iorin! You can’t said that you didn’t felt being awed by Rikkun performance! Earlier is so amazing!”

“Well... i never said that earlier performance is not good.”

“See! See! Iorin like it too!”

“I didn’t said it!”

While the two bickering with each other, the other four walking behind the two. Yamato only shake his head seeing their youngest member feeling hyper. Well no one can blame him after seeing Terra performance earlier.

“It’s really are amazing though. I already went to his many Live, and it still amazing as ever.” Sougo muttered out.

“I wonder... can we reach that kind of performance? It’s so perfect that there’s no word that can describe it.” Mitsuki said it out while feeling shaken. To think all of them need to be like that if they wanted to surpass Zero.

Then Mitsuki was being snapped out of his though by a sudden tackle from his side. He staggered slightly before he glared toward the culprit.

“Nagi what was that for?!”

“Mitsuki! You’re frowning! You can’t become a good idol if you can’t smile, so smile! Mitsuki is cuter when he smile!” Nagi said it out loud while moving Mitsuki’s mouth up with his finger.

Hearing that Mitsuki can’t helped himself to not laugh. Trust Nagi to easily lit someone feeling. Yamato who saw this only sighed fondly before he glanced at Sougo.

“Sou, what’s wrong? Feeling overwhelmed by Terra’s performance?”

“You can said that. He’s one of the idol that i look up to. So to be able see another of his performance, i feel so happy.” Sougo smiled when he say it.

Yamato then smirked “It will be more better if you can meet him directly.”

“... I think i will faint if that happened.”

“It’s alright Sou, i will catch you if that happen.” Yamato teased the younger

Sougo sighed before glancing at Yamato “You don’t need to since it won’t happen.”

All of them kept on talking with each other, until someone literaly slammed to Yamato’s back. Making the leader of I6 staggered to the front and winced slightly. The man turn around feeling annoyed, but when he look to the back he saw it’s a... teen? The teen was wearing a hat and glasses, breath labored like he was just running.

“Are you alright?” Sougo asked, feeling worried for the teen condition since he was panting heavily.

Hearing Sougo question the other four who walked on the front stopped walking and turned around. Now I6 member attention were at the teen. The teen gulped for an air a few times, just when he opened his mouth, many harsh voice come from not far behind the teen.

The teen flinched slightly while stared over his shoulder, and if Yamato didn’t hear wrong, the teen clicked his tongue. Yamato got a feeling that the teen was being chased by the many voice that come from behind the teen. And from how loud the voice was, the chaser was not far.

“Are you being chased?” Nagi asked

The teen nod his head rapidly

Iori narrowed his eyes “You’re not an burglar are you?”

Now the teen shook his head quickly. And before he can said anything, Tamaki grabbed the teen hand and drag him along to run.

“Wait, Tama! What are you doing?!” Yamato shouted out toward the running Tamaki

“He need help so i will help him!!” Tamaki shouted back

“Oh that’s good Tamaki! I’ll help him too!” Nagi shouted and begin to run following Tamaki

“Oi you two!” And Mitsuki followed them too.

Seeing their other member just run like that, the other three sighed and followed them running toward a place where only Tamaki know. Since he was the one leading them. Some minutes later they finally arrived at a park, it was at night so the park was deserted. Thankfully the park light was lit up so they can still see.

With panting breath all of them rested at the small pavilion at the park. The leader of I6 looked around, it seems like they manage to ditch their unknown pursuer. He then checked his member, all of them was there. Before his attention went to the unknown teen they just helped.

“Sorry that our Tama just drag you like that. Are you alright?”

The teen nodded his head, still crouched down with panting breath. He then slowly took a few breaths before he straightened out and slowly stand up. Sougo then offering a bottle of water to the teen, and it was taken with gratitude by the teen. With a few gulp he sighed out.

“Haaaah, thank you very much.” The teen muttered out

All heads perked up when they heard the teen voice... it was really familiar. The teen who notice that he was being stared at, tilted his head in confusion. He then remembered something and rubbed his back head while smiling sheepishly.

“Ah right. I still wear my hat and glasses.”

He then took off his hat and glasses. Red hair came out from behind the hat, crimson ruby eyes stared back at them after the glasses taken off. He was here, the current top idol of Japan. Terra was here, before them in the flesh.

“My name is Tsukumo Riku, stage name Terra. Nice to meet all of you! And thank you very much for the help!” Riku introduce himself with a bright smile.

The other six were staring at him with jaw hanging open, literally. Riku blink his eyes owlishly before tilt his head again. Did he do something wrong? He only introduce himself, nothing wrong with that right?

“Ummm, why all of you stared at me like that? Is there something wrong?”

Iori was the one that snapped out from his shock first, he then cleared his throat. “Sorry about that Tsukumo-san. We are just... shocked.”

Mitsuki nod his head in agreement. “Yeah, it’s not every day you bump into a top idol, literally.”

“Sou, you must be feeling really happy now.” Teased Yamato. But the said man didn’t respond, feeling worried Yamato glanced at where Sougo was. Green eyes blinked owlishly when he see the younger man still staring at Riku with hanging mouth.

Yamato then shook Sougo shoulder. “Oi, Sou. Snap out of it.”

“Yamato-san, am i dreaming?”

“No, you’re not.”

Riku then walked toward Sougo and smiled brightly toward the man. “Thank you very much for the water!” And with that Sougo brain went over load, and then blank.

The other member of I6 sweat dropped seeing Sougo reaction, Nagi decide to help him by dragging Sougo to sit on the bench. Riku stared at Sougo worriedly. “Is he alright? Is it my fault that he went blank like that?!”

“Ah no no. It’s not your fault. Just leave him for a while and he will return to normal.” Mitsuki quickly assured the red head.

“If you say so...” Riku muttered out, he then turned his attention to the person who kept on silent ever since he took off his hat. When crimson eyes landed at the blue haired hair, gentle and happy smile painted the idol face.

“It has been years since we meet, Tamaki. It seems like you’re fine.”

“Ri...kkun...”

“Yes?”

“It’s really Rikkun right?”

Crimson eyes blinked then he smiled again “Yes, i am.”

Suddenly Riku was being engulfed with a pair of strong arms. It was Tamaki’s. The younger teen was hugging Riku tightly, the red head was frozen in shock for a while before he hugged the taller teen back.

“It’s Rikkun! It’s really is Rikkun!”

Riku laughed when he heard the happy tone Tamaki use, he himself felt really happy to reunite with the friend that he knew from orphanage. A few minutes later the two released each other from the other embrace and smiled together.

“I’m really happy to see that you’re healthy now Rikkun.”

“I’m glad to see that you’re healthy too! And to think Tamaki grow more taller than me. Urgh...” Riku pouted while glaring at their height difference.

“Hehe, now i’m taller than Rikkun.”

“You don’t have to rub it on my face like that.” Tamaki only smirked while Riku glared at him, then the two suddenly grinned and laughed.

The other who saw the two interact somehow felt happy, since it seems like it has been years since the two meet. And from the interaction earlier, it seems like the two were pretty close when they were at orphanage.

Iori really didn’t want to disturb the reunion, but he needed an answer. “Excuse me Tsukumo-san.”

“Yes?” Said the red head as he tilt his head toward Iori

“If you don’t mind me asking. Why are you being chased?”

“Ah that...” Riku then rubbed his back head with sheepish smile. “You see, i just wanted to breath some fresh air while waiting for my manager. But somehow… i… ended up witnessing some kind of a drug deal?” It was said while laughing weakly.

The other five except Tamaki was staring at the teen in disbelieve while Tamaki blinked his eyes before he glanced at Riku flatly.

“Rikkun, you still sometime stumbled into something like that? I though it only happened when we were little.”

Mitsuki looked at Tamaki in shock. “Wait Tamaki, are you saying that this is not the first time?”

Tamaki nod his head “Yeah, it happened once or twice? I don’t really remember but when we were small. There’s time two of us running away from Yakuza once, but all of them captured by the police not long after that. It was pretty fun.” And the teen smiled.

“Ah that one… Tamaki, don’t remind me of that please.” Riku whined out.

“But Rikkun, after this kind of thing happen. You usually got like really really lucky right? After the yakuza incident you win the first place for lottery and thanks to that all of us went to the onsen.”

The red head averted his gaze with weak smile “Well that...” He then remembered something and pouted at Tamaki. “Aren’t you the same? I still remember we stumbled into an almost bombing incident because you want to buy some limited king pudding flavor!”

“We… did?”

“We certainly did. Thought after that you got lucky as well. Since you easily get what you want for an entire week.”

The other who heard the two conversation can’t even think what they want to said, all of it was too absurd. It likes some sort of omen that something good will happened after every incident for these two.

The red head then sighed loudly “Ah well, at least i can happily said that i'm lucky now. Since i got reunite with Tamaki and meet all member of IDOLiSH6.”

That… make all of them blinked in surprised. “You know about us?” Iori questioned out.

Riku nod his head, he then pointed at himself with a smile. “Of course i know. I was there you know. At Daiba outdoor concert hall when all of you perform for first time.”

Every eyes bulged in disbelieve. “Terra-san you… you were there?” Sougo muttered out.

“Yes, i am. Is there something wrong with that?”

“No it just… Our performance that time….” Mitsuki whispered out with a wince.

“What’s wrong with your performance that time? I think its good.”

All eyes snap toward the red head, shocked that Terra from all of person compliment their performance.

“You see. I was there by accident actually, i heard that there will be a group that perform there. I just wondering what kind of new group that crazy enough to perform at that huge stage for their first Live.”

They don’t know why, but somehow they felt there’s arrow stabbed their heart. Riku who looked at their reaction only chuckled slightly before he stared toward the night sky.

“I didn’t regret it at all, watching all of you performance, it’s amazing. There’s still a lot of thing that needed to improve but… all of you shine beautifully. The light might be still little bit dim, yet soon it will shine brightly. I think if i'm not careful, someday all of you will easily surpass me.” Riku then glanced at Iori and smiled softly.

“At MuFes event, i can’t participate since i have concert overseas. Though, i did heard what happened, it was regrettable, but i don’t think you need to beat yourself down by that. Stand up again Izumi Iori, you’re the center after all. Push your member forward and silence all who belittle all of you. With each other support.”

The red head winked toward all of them with confident smile. Somehow IDOLiSH6 member felt their chest warmed by the red head words, it’s like they already got recognition from this top idol. And it felt good.

“… Thank you very much Tsukumo-san.” Iori muttered with grateful laced his tone. The feeling of failure of MuFes still gnawing at Iori’s mind. But this person words really helped boosting his confidence.

Riku laughed lightly. “I don’t know why you thanking me when i only told the truth. But you’re welcome.”

The night might be cold, but somehow all of them felt comfortable and warm. Like all of them just clicked like that. Crimson eyes glanced at the huge clock in the middle of the park before he hummed slightly.

“Ah, it’s time for me to leave.”

“Will you going back alone Tsukumo-shi?” Nagi questioned out.

“No, my manager will come to get me soon.”

Yamato tilt his head in confusion. “When did you contacted your manager? I didn’t even see you took out your phone.”

The red head only glanced to the side warily. “I don’t need too. Knowing that person he will be here soon whether i contact him or not.”

They just stared in confusion, before any of them can ask more. A baritone voice cut in. “There you are Riku-sama.”

All eyes snapped toward where the voice from, not far from there stand Terra’s manager, Ametsuchi Yuuto.

“Ho—how did he… And since when?!” Mitsuki questioned in shock

“Trust me, i already stopped questioning his crazy capability.” Riku muttered out while sweat dropping.

The man looked around before he sighed fondly and smiled. “Let’s go home Riku-sama. You need to rest for your activity tomorrow.”

“Yes~” He then glanced at the other again “Well then, thanks you again for all of you help.” Then he looked at Tamaki with soft and sad smile. “I hope you can reunite with Aya soon.”

And then he walked toward where Yuuto was. When he passed by Yamato, he put his hand at the older man shoulder and reached up to whisper something at Yamato’s ear.

“Don’t be so nervous Yamato-san, i won’t tell them.”

Yamato snap his head toward the red head, staring at Riku in disbelieve. Riku only smiled playfully. The green haired man only smiled warily. “I should thank you then.”

Riku only laughed slightly when he heard Yamato answer, then with small pat at Yamato’s shoulder he walked toward Yuuto. The other felt confused when they saw the two interaction, they can’t hear what Riku said to Yamato.

“Yamato? What’s wrong? You look so nervous since earlier?” Nagi asked out

“I’m fine. It’s nothing to worry about Nagi.”

“… If you say so.”

Yamato sighed before he noticed that Tamaki stared blankly toward where Riku went with his manager. “Tama? What’s wrong?” Hearing Yamato’s question the other looked at their youngest member in worry.

Tamaki shook his head “I just wondering.”

“Wondering about?” Nagi tilt his head

“Did i tell Rikkun about me searching for Aya?”

-oOo-

Riku plopped down at passenger seat with tired sigh. He can’t believe his luck, to think that he will stumble into that kind of scene. Though he really glad he can reunite with Tamaki again. But running from a mob of yakuza was tiring.

“Riku-sama are you alright?”

“I’m fine i'm fine. Though i wonder what happened with my pursuer.”

Yuuto then smiled brightly “It’s alright i already take care of it.”

“… Yuuto-san, what did you do?”

“I don’t know what are you implying Riku-sama. I only send them to police station.”

Yuuto didn’t said he called the police, only tell Riku that he send them to police station, by his own hand. Riku body shuddered slightly, sometime he can’t believe his luck to get Yuuto on his side. The red head snapped from his thought when there’s a phone being offered toward him, it was Yuuto’s private phone. Riku tilt his head in confusion.

“She wanted to talk to you.”

Riku expression immediately brightened and he accept the phone with happy smile. Yuuto who saw it smile too and turn on the car engine.

“Hello~ How are you?”

Sound of chuckle can be heard from the other side of the phone _“I’m fine. How about you?”_

“I’m fine too! Did you manage to settle down? I’m sorry i'm no there to help you.”

_“Yes, i did. It’s alright everyone here nice and i know you are busy with your work.”_

“If you say so. Oh right. Just now i met him you know.”

_“Really! How is he?”_

“He’s fine. Still the same as ever.”

_“I see, i'm glad to hear that.”_

He might can’t see it but he know that the person at the other side was looking sadly at their brother pic “I’m sorry, i really wish the two of you can reunite as soon as possible but—”

_“It’s alright. I understand the situation really. I’m already happy enough that i manage to reunite with you.”_

Riku mouth gaped slightly then he smiled softly. “Thank you for your understanding. I will make sure two of you reunite, no matter what.”

_“... I should be the one that thanking you you know.”_

The red head somehow can imagine the person on the other side of the phone was pouting right now. So he chuckled slightly “Well then, until next time. Aya-chan.”

_“See you next time, Riku-san.”_

.

.

.

**_Unknown to him, his sister is near. She’s under the wings of the fallen angel._ **

**_Will they able to reunite?_ **

_To be continue_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter originally intended to be a filler. But i ended up dropping a small bomb at the last part of the chapter. Sorry about that XD
> 
> This chapter was between after MuFes and before Mezzo debuted. So i think no one know about Tamaki searching for his sister except IDOLiSH member.
> 
> I made Riku more mature LMAO. I just thinking that it's normal that he is more mature here. He already began working since he was... 14 i think? At this ff.
> 
> And i don't know why but i just like to imagine the brothership between Tamaki and Riku if they were some kind of childhood friend.
> 
> I hope you like this update. And i really wish i can update Lost Melody soon, please pray for me TvT


	7. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Hi? hehe

Tenn was silently panicking, outward he only looks like thinking about something. But inward… he cursed his president. To suddenly canceled their performance a few hours just before it began. Was he trying to destroy TRIGGER image?! Their fans already waiting at Sound of the Ship venue.

Both Ryuu and Gaku were at the room as well. Ryuu trying to calm the seething Gaku. Their leader trying to contact his father, face furious. Tenn himself want to claw the president face right now.

Their manager was not helping at all. Though he understand Anesagi position, but can’t she think about their fans too? Money… sometimes Tenn really wish he didn’t learn the dark side of the Entertainment industry.

Gaku finally managed to connect to his father, but in the end the president didn’t give his permission for TRIGGER to perform. And Anesagi ask (order) them to pack and prepare to leave, some of the staff tried to stop her and ask her to reconsider.

This was bad, TRIGGER image will be tarnished if this was being left alone.

Tenn inwardly cursed again. Why can’t he do anything at all?! He was always training and training to become perfect. Yet right now… he can’t do anything at all. Seeing his teammates frustration made him feel so hopeless. They should be only a business partner and yet…

All of them can heard the voice of confusion that came from the small television at their room. It was supposed to be their turn to appear, but the stage still engulfed by darkness. Their fans already felt restless, but Tenn alongside Gaku and Ryuu can only grit their teeth and screw their eyes shut in frustration.

Until a familiar voice cut the through their fans confused voice.

“Good evening everyone.”

All heads snapped toward the television, standing on the stage was someone Tenn really know. Terra, Tsukumo Riku was standing on the stage alone, with single light illuminating him. A calm smile on his face.

Someone shouted Terra’s name in glee, the venue suddenly filled with gleeful shout and shock. The venue becoming more and more noisy as second passed, but Riku only put a finger at his lips while hush-ing them. It really testify Terra charisma and ability to attract people, for the people instantly shut up with that.

“Terra here, sorry that i surprised all of you. I’m the secret guest that the staff prepare. I’m standing here now… to tell all of you some bad news.” Riku take a breath here “Unfortunately because of some circumstance TRIGGER won’t be able to perform.”

Entire venue filled with disappointed voice, it becoming more noisy again.

“I’m filled with disappointment as well.”

Their attention went back to the stage again, all of them can saw Riku’s face filled with sadness, but he still smiled toward the audience at the venue.

“I’m too looking forward for TRIGGER performance, but circumstance won’t allow it. Then the least i can do is to sing… will all of you allow me to entertain all of you?” The venue went silent again “I know i won’t be able to replace TRIGGER since i am me, they are they. But will all of you let me sing for all of you?”

Tenn can’t believed what he just saw and heard. He immediately act in instinct, he ran. He ran toward the back stage as fast as his legs can bring him. He ignored the shout of his name from his teammates. The risk Riku took is too high! If the fans rejected him, the media will instantly ate him.

He didn’t know what he will do when he got there, but he need to see Riku. He need to stop this foolishness. When he arrived with panted breath… shock what he got.

“Terra! Terra! Terra!”

Voice that calling out, fully encouraging. Blush pink eyes widened in shock, it was followed by other TRIGGER member who arrived behind Tenn.

TRIGGER was not the only one that feeling dumbfounded there, even I6 and other staff who were there feeling it as well. Except Terra’s manager, Yuuto who seriously stared at the stage with hand folded on his chest. The man was staring almost without blinking, like he was waiting for something.

“Thank you very much everyone!” Riku shouted out

He then raised his hand on the air and flick it. Yuuto immediately moved, giving instruction to the staff behind the stage. The light went off as the music began to start, it was Terra new single, Night Drivin’.

“Well then… let’s go driving shall we?”

The light turned on again, and Riku performance began. Behind the stage his manager focused with giving order to the staff for the lightning and the sound. Giving them precisely as to where the highlight should be, and all of them immediately did what the manager asked.

Both TRIGGER and I6 were standing still, feeling lost.

“That’s crazy…” Gaku muttered out

“… In that instant he manage to gather all of fans support?” Ryuu continued, feeling bewildered.

I6 and their manager jumped in shock before they turn around and saw TRIGGER standing behind them. TRIGGER only nod their head in greeting, before Gaku asked

“Wait, aren’t I6 already performed? Why all of you here?”

“Ah that, it was originally us that will fill TRIGGER turn.” Yamato smiled warily

Nagi nod his head. “But Tsukumo-shi suddenly came and tell us to let him the one that do it.”

All of their attention then went to the front again. Once again watching the breath taking performance of Riku. Standing on the stage while smiling brightly, even though a few minutes ago the audience almost descent into riot… but everything managed to kept under control by Riku words.

Yuuto, who just finished giving order to the staff, noticed all of them and he walked toward them.

“Good evening, TRIGGER, I6, and Takanashi-san.”

The other returned the greeting. The blonde man noticed their expression and smiled, before he glanced over his shoulder toward where Riku is, still singing.

“He’s amazing right. This is what Riku-sama capable of, with his voice and words alone. He can change a lot of people thinking. His voice can easily sway people heart.”

“Ametsuchi-san, is that why there’s never any bad news about Terra?” Iori questioned out.

Yuuto then chuckled. “For that, it’s more because Riku-sama never lie. Everyone trust him, so that’s why whenever there a gossip, they will always clarify first with him before posting it.”

That… was amazing. Some journalist usually just posted news even before confirmed it with the Idol or artist. Gaining trust was not something can easily be acquired, top idol or not. An uproar of happy shout can be heard, the audience sing alongside Riku as he waved toward the audience.

Terra’s manager checked his watch and muttered. “In any second now.”

A sound of something vibrating can be heard, Yuuto then took out his phone and checked it. His expression was blank, before he sighed and glanced at Gaku. He then tap the screen and put it near his ear.

“Ametsuchi Yuuto here, can i help you, Sousuke?”

TRIGGER, especially Gaku, perked up when they heard their president first name.

_“Yuuto! What is the meaning of this?!”_

The voice of President Yaotome can be heard from the phone, he even address Yuuto with first name. It seems like they knew each other.

“Ho? The meaning of what actually Sousuke, please be more clear.”

_“That Terra performing at Sound of the Ship!”_

“Ah that, Riku-sama is scheduled to perform here, as secret guest. So i'm not really surprised that you don’t know about it since only higher up staff and Terra’s staff that know.”

_“Secret guest my ass! This is that damn brat plotting right?!”_

Suddenly the entire room can felt the sudden drop of the temperature, they saw Yuuto cold smile. Gaku was pretty sure even his father can felt that on the other side of the phone.

“You better watch your mouth Yaotome, i don’t care if you talk bad about me or even about Tsukumo production. But if you even dare imply something bad about Riku-sama… You will know why people fear me.”

That declaration was scary in many way, some member of I6 even gulped. The atmosphere was so tense. Until a lithe finger took away Yuuto’s phone from his hand. Peridot eyes blinked in surprised, when he turn around he saw that his phone already at Riku’s hand. Before he can said anything Riku winked toward Yuuto as he put the phone near his ear.

“Good evening, President Yaotome.”

 _“… Tsukumo… Riku…”_   Sousuke gritted out

“You really should be careful you know. Your action almost thwart the show, it will slander not only Sound of the Ship name. The name all of the idol here too, including mine.” Crimson eyes narrowed, the tone that used was like saying ‘don’t mess with me’.

In 18 years of his life, Tenn never thought Riku have this side. This cold and calculative side… just what happened in 5 years of his absent from his younger twin side?

“Thankfully my father won’t hear anything about it, so he won’t raise a hand. You from all of person know what kind of person Tsukumo Ryuusei is. Please take more caution with your action.”

Both TRIGGER and I6 weren’t tricked with the soft words Riku use, since all of them can heard the soft warning that implied there.

“Though i shall thanking you. Because of you, i manage to conquer today stage easily. Thank you and have a good night President Yaotome.”

With that Riku ended the call and returned the phone to Yuuto. In a second the air around him shifted, the air felt more light compared earlier when he talked to President Yaotome. Yuuto sighed tiredly while face palming.

“Riku-sama, why did you have to channel your inner villain side? We are not filming a drama you know. What will Chiba-san say if he know you use his acting lesson like this.”

 “If i didn’t do that Yaotome-san won’t stop.” Then the red head grinned “Chiba-sensei will be proud of me actually. Since he told me, use your acting skill to get back on the people who try hit you.”

“… I give up.” Yuuto muttered out, he then glanced on his watch and saw the time. “Riku-sama we need to go soon. You still have a photoshoot today, so you better changed out of your costume quickly”

“Alright.” Riku turned around and began to walk. But he stopped right at Tenn side. “So stealing a song is not enough huh?” Riku whispered

Tenn eyes widened, he immediately turn around. Rose quarts made contact with ruby, coldness and indifferent what he saw.

“If you can’t even face this kind of obstacle, then be prepared to be stomped at. You think entertainment world darkness just about money and stalker? Think again. There are people that will do something more worse for the sake of glory, fame, and pride.” Riku said it out loud this time, so all member of TRIGGER and I6 can hear it.

“Take this as an advice from someone that already experience how dark this world called ‘entertainment’ can be. Prepare your self for everything, or else you will only got stomped down.” With that last word Riku walked again and exited the back stage. Leaving the dumbfounded TRIGGER and I6 there.

“All of you better take his advice seriously.” All head immediately snapped toward Yuuto who smiled sadly, the manager eyes still locked at the door where Riku just went. “That person... already went through a lot of things that almost break him… Please excuse me.” And with that Yuuto began walking to follow Riku.

Tenn can only saw his brother’s back slowly getting afar. He wonder… Since when Riku grow this strong? They were so close yet at the same time they’re so distant.

-oOo-

Sound of water splashing can be heard from the toilet at the studio where Sound of the Ship took place. Riku washed his face on the sink. Crimson eyes stared at his reflection on the mirror. Gently, he touched his reflection and leaned his forehead on the mirror.

Soft sigh can be heard from him. “Don’t get too close, don’t get too far. Don’t look like you care, don’t show too much concern. Control your emotion and everything will be fine.” He then leaned back before he smiled bitterly.

“I’m really glad i learn about acting.” Slowly he close his eyes. “It’s alright, i can do this. Don’t let everything that you sacrificed be in vain Riku.” He stared at his reflection again, determination can be clearly seen on those crimson eyes.

“Remember you did it for everyone… for Tenn-nii sake. Even if i need to become a devil… a monster, to grant this wish of mine. So be it.”

A promise has been made, wishing that no one will know about this. Unknown to Riku, someone was there. Listening to his soft words of promise, clearly as day.

-oOo-

Tenn currently inside of the production car, waiting for his teammates. Both Gaku and Ryuu said that there’s thing that they forgot so they went back inside. He didn’t really think much about it. His mind lost at the thought of what Riku and Yuuto said earlier.

‘What happened in these 5 years to changed Riku this much? Went through a lot of things… Riku, just what happened to you?’

Suddenly the car shake slightly, both Gaku and Ryuu just entered the car. But the two of them were silent when they sit down. The car began to move, there’s no conversation or even the normal bantering there. Even Anesagi was silent, eyes focused on the road.

Each of their mind was full of the event that happened today. This event was a spark, for their rebellion against President Yaotome.

Too much lost in mind, Tenn didn’t notice that there’s someone staring at him. The person wanted to ask, but that person knew that something like this was not an easy topic. Since that person heard Tsukumo Riku calling Tenn with ‘nii’ suffix.

.

.

.

**_The reason for the fall of the angel happened in the span of 5 years._ **

**_The other angel feeling confused, lost without direction._ **

**_One person manage to heard part of the fallen angel confession._ **

**_In the end all of this only part of a long planning._ **

_To Be Continue_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skipped, and ended at sound of the ship. since there's barely any change about natsu shiyoze and okinawa trip so i decide to skip it.  
> Some clue about Riku past.  
> Please don't forget that i put angst at the tag, but to be honest i don't know whether it's really angst or not. well we will know later ><  
> And now, i'm preparing my self to reread part 2 of the game so that i can continue LM... I'm not ready at all ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> **Please leave kudo or comment if you want this story to be continued or not ******


End file.
